Past Is Not Yet Forgotten
by Fray Ray
Summary: Takes place after Evan sees Kayliegh walking down the street at the end... What if things aren't as great as he though in this new life... He may have to find a way to return again... Ch. 2 up R&R rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Butterfly Effect...**

**This takes place after the ending of the movie...(The one where he passes Kayliegh not where he kills himself during birth) so yup yup**

**Sorry not spell checked...shouldn't be too bad...I read over it after finished.**

* * *

Evan rolled over in his bed. It had been a week since he had seen her walking down the streets of New York. He had appearently done the right thing by erasing himself from her life, she now looked successful and not dead. What a silly thing to think, not dead. Not to Evan. Evan had been the cause for her to die a couple times. I know what your thinking. 'How can you die a couple times?' Well let me tell you, Evan has a gift. One he wishes he didn't have but then again, look at Kayliegh. Because of his gift she didn't end up dead or prostitute. Once he had accidently blown her up by dynamite when they were seven. Before that, he had confronted her about a video tape of her dad's, but that was before he realized his gift. She remembered it and she killed herself. But now, now she looked like she was well off.

His gift had killed his best friend, Tommy, a couple times also. Once he beat him to death at a collage campus and then again, he gave Lenny a sharp metal piece to cut the rope off the bag with his dog in it but Lenny used it to kill Tommy. He should have known how that would have turned out. Tommy tormented Lenny often and Lenny got even at that point. Right after Tommy had agreed to cool down. Tommy's death resulted in Kayliegh's becoming a prostitute for a living.

Then, he killed a woman and her baby. Twice? He couldn't remember. He and Tommy had saved them once. That resulted in Tommy becoming religous and him not having any arms or legs. And, Lenny and Kayliegh together. He could have left it like that he supposed. He would then still have his best friends, but for some reason, he couldn't see himself being happy. His visit to his father resulted in the man's death. He told his father he was going to fix it and then his father freaked out, freaked out and tried to choke Evan to death. The guards beat him and he died.

But all those were memories. No, not even memories. They were memories of memories that never happened. Well, they had happened. Just not in the life he was living right now. The only memory of Kayliegh he had in this life was where he told her if she ever spoke to him again he would kill her whole family. He wished he had never said that, but it was the only way.

Maybe, maybe he could try talking to her again. He remembered the memory of them kissing at the movie theater. Her brother hadn't been happy. Then him promising he would come back for her when he moved away. He never did. Last time he had gone up to her after years of not seeing her is when she committed suicide.

* * *

On the other side of the town, a woman lay with her long blonde her spread around her. She remembered the man she had passed on her way to lunch that day day, but from where, she did not know. She kept seeing herself kiss a boy that she had never met. Her mind went back to a party from when she was about five. A boy threatened her and her family. The boy, she noticed, looked to be a younger version of the one she saw herself kissing. And he, being an younger version of the man she had passed. She kept seeing herself with her dad. But she had moved off with her mom and had not stayed with her father.

She closed her eyes but as soon as she had fallen asleep visions of her killing herself ran into her mind. She sat up in dead quickly.

* * *

Just a try...Leave a review saying if I should continue... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally an update… don't be mad cause it took a year and is short. I kinda didn't know where to take it next. But, hopefully things will start to come to me easier.**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Butterfly Effect'**

**

* * *

**She couldn't take this. It was driving her mad. It'd been two weeks since she's seen that man on the street and she was barely getting any sleep at all. All these memories attacking her mind. Things that never happened. Things that wouldn't happen. 

She had no way to stop them, any of them. She wanted to, but she couldn't. She had to find out who that guy was. He means something. Something important. She knows it. So, that's what brings her here.

* * *

Evan had been fighting the urge to go talk to her. He couldn't go talk to her. What problems would those actions cause? Way too many. His lesson was learned. No messing with the ways things were supposed to be.

He was interrupted by a knock on his door. Who'd be knocking? He hadn't the slightest idea. It was 11:30 at night. No one in his or her right mind would be knocking on his door.

He got up and trudged over to the door and pulled it open. He stood in shock at what… Rather, who stood in front of him. She was here. _Here._ He hair tied back tightly and in sweats and a t-shirt, looking as if she hadn't had any sleep in a few weeks.

"Hi, I'm Kayliegh, but I think you already know that," she told him and he opened the door farther and let her in. "Now, what I don't know is who you are."

"I'm Evan. How'd you find me, Kay?" he asked her after leading her into the front room and sitting on the couch by her.

"A whole lot of research," she told him. "Now, I have some questions for you, and I am not leaving until they are answered."

"Go for it," he said.

"How do you know me? And, how do I know you?" she asked, adding the second part as a last minute thing.

"We met at a birthday party when we were kids," he answered simply.

"You threatened me and my family, correct?" she continued and he nodded. "Why?"

He shrugged, "It was in your best interest."

"So I wouldn't kill myself when I got older, or get blown up by a dynamite?" she leaned forward, gauging his reaction.

"H-How?" he stuttered out, not being able to finish the sentence. She shouldn't be able to remember it. Any of it. Every other time he'd gone and changed anything, he was the only one to remember it. So, how had she?

"It's a guess. You see, I've been having these weird flashbacks to these memories. Do you know what the problem with that is?" she questioned and continued when he didn't answer. "They never happened. Now tell me? How does one remember something that never happened? I know you know what I remember. I can tell by the look on your face when I mentioned my suicide."

"I honestly don't know how you remember anything. No one ever remembered any of the other times that I went back. Not when I went back and Tommy and I saved that lady and her kid, not when I went back and told your father to never touch you. I don't know why you do now," he sighed and shook his head.

"What do you mean went back?" she creased her eyebrows together.

"I had… I had these journals that I kept when I was little because I had these black outs. When I got older, I realized that if I read the pages that I wrote on days I blacked out, I could go back to that day and change the blacked out part. Whatever happened back them, changed what happened in the future," he tried to explain.

"So, that time when that kid killed Tommy when you went back, I became a prostitute in the future?" she had a slight tone of disbelief.

"Yeah, and I don't really expect you to believe me but whatever. The point is, I went back one last time to that birthday party where we met and told you to never speak to me," he finished.

"Right, okay. Let's say, for a second, that I believe that, because it would explain everything right now, where are the journals?" she inquired.

"I don't have any. After I didn't meet you, I didn't have to have them. So, I don't have any journals," he answered.

"So, there's no way to go back anymore?" she raised the question that had been bugging him since he'd gone back that last time.

"I don't think there is. I mean, I may be able to use videos. I'd done that before, but I really don't know. And, I kind of don't want to because things are good," he told her.

"But, what if you need to? What if everything isn't good?" she put forward.

He glanced at her, "Why?'

"Because, what if mistakes were made even in this life? Bad ones, that would have to be fixed," she replied, and he saw for the first time that maybe he hadn't made everything perfect after all.

* * *

_So, whattda ya think? Like this part that I finally came up with. Hopefully the next part won't take as long._


End file.
